A Rose Without A Shadow Is Not A Rose At All
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose have been a couple for a while but Shadow's an assassin and to keep his love safe he leaves her. Amy doesn't like this and after a confersation with Rouge she leaves home to get ready for the party and her Shadow. To get him back she has the perfect plan. R&R. Enjoy. Disclaimer Sonic characters belong to Sega, Song by beyonce. Song-fic.


_A Rose Without A Shadow Is Not A Rose At All._

Amy and Shadow have been together for over a year and when Shadow told Amy that he can't be with her anymore, he breaks up with her and Amy goes to Rouge to talk and finds out that Shadow is an assassin and that he broke up with her just to so that he can keep her safe.

''WHERE YOU GOING, HUN?'' Rouge yelled to Amy who was running down the sidewalk - Fast.

''TO SHADOW, ROUGE!'' Amy yelled jumping in the air, doing a twirl and a wave before speeding off, Rouge giggled and knew exactly what the girl was going to do - she was going to express her feelings the best way she can - by singing.

After the long run home, Amy took a shower, put on her thigh length blackish, purplish dinner dress which fit around her waist perfectly and then went puffy at the bottom with three more skirts under the main one, she then curled her chest-line length hair, put on some black high heels with thin straps from ankle to toe and to finish off added a tint of red eye-shadow, some blusher to her cheeks and mocha lip-gloss to her lips, looking at herself in her body length mirror she fixed any falses and posed - she looked STUNNING.

*Not bad, not bad at all* She thought grabbing a black hand-purse, she walked down the stairs, calling for her driver.

Walking with her driver to her luxurious car, getting in and leaving her mansion to find her beloved Shadow.

''Because'' Amy said to herself smirking ''Like they say a 'rose' cant live without it's 'shadow' otherwise it be lonely and lost everyday and everynight'' Looking out the window, eyes half shut she got out of the car and looked at the red carpet before her - it was the president's daughter's birthday and the 'heros of mobius' were all invited to come, along with a singer - herself.

She took the hand of a young gentleman and started to walk up the steps because she knew _he_ was here and she was going to be singing for the guest but mostly, him - her shadow.

She greeted everyone and was now on the small stage getting ready to sing for the guest, her friends and her love, closing her eyes the music began to sound around the room, everyone slowly started swaying to the music - letting her lips separate she sang:

_**You're bad for me I clearly get it I don't see how something good **_

_**could come from loving you The death of me must be your mission**_

_**Cause with every hug and kiss you're snatching every bit of **_

_**strength That I'm gon need to fight off the inevitable And it's a **_

_**heart breaking situation I'm up in, but I can't control**_

They breathed in the wonderful sound and her eyes opened and layed upon ruby red ones as she continued

_**You're just like poison**_

_**Slowly moving through my system**_

_**Breaking all of my defenses with time**_

_**You're just like poison and I just don't get it**_

_**How can something so deadly feel so right?**_

_**I'm not sure of what to do it's a catch 22**_

_**cause the cure is found in you I don't want it but I do**_

_**You're just like poison**_

_**My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie**_

_**Kiss me one more time before I die**_

Trying to turn away didn't work so he sipped his drink understanding all her words clearly - thinking.

*God I love her but I don't want her to get hurt* Watching her bring her hands to her heart and her closing her eyes he set the drink down and moved beside the dance floor - he saw people dancing but paid no attention to them more than a minute and listened to Amy sing.

_**You aint right take me high**_

_**Then that high it subsides**_

_**And my body flat lines**_

_**Then you come to revive**_

_**Wait wait wait I'm alive**_

_**But how long will it last**_

_**Will it all come crashing down?**_

_**How many doses am I needing now?**_

_**What's the prognosis will you be around?**_

The next part caught Shadows attention and his ears perked up as he cussed under his breath.

_**Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down**_

_**Baby you're just like poison**_

_**Slowly moving through my system**_

_**Breaking all of my defenses with time**_

_**You're just like poison**_

_**And I just don't get it**_

_**How can something so deadly**_

_**Feel so right**_

_**I'm not sure of what to do**_

_**It's a catch 22**_

_**Cause the cure is found in you**_

_**I don't want it but I do**_

_**You're just like poison**_

_**My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie**_

_**Kiss me one more time before I die**_

_**It's just not my body (No)**_

_**It's my mind, you don't know**_

_**How many times I told myself**_

_**This can't do (can't do)**_

_**And that I don't need you (No I don't need you, no)**_

_**It's so unfair that I find myself right back in your care**_

_**And what's good is that when you're not always there**_

_**You know that for my health (my health)**_

_**You're just like poison (whoa whoa whoa)  
**_

_****__**You're just like poison (whoa whoa whoa) **_

Two girls sang back up for her while she continued to sing beautiful expressing her feelings to Shadow.

_**you're just like poison**_

_**Slowly moving through my system**_

_**Breaking all of my defenses with time**_

_**You're just like poison**_

_**And I just don't get it**_

_**How can something so deadly**_

_**Feel so right**_

_**I'm not sure of what to do**_

_**It's a catch 22**_

_**Cause the cure is found in you**_

_**I don't want it but I do**_

_**You're just like poison**_

_**My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie**_

_**Baby Kiss me one more time**_

The song ended and everyone clapped, as she walked down the stairs she saw a blur of black and sighed.

The evening past quickly everyone said their goodbyes and went home but Amy decided to tell her driver to stop at the park gates, let her out and go home, nodding, he bid her goodbye and drove off after letting her out.

Walking for a bit staring at the ground she caught something in the distance not far from her and looked up - ruby met emerald and couldn't break apart from the dazzled look of love in each other's gaze.

He walk up to her and held up red roses up to her nose, she looked at them and smiled.

'Do you forgive me and are willing to take me back?' he whispered, saddened at the look in her eyes - the passion and love burning in them.

'Yes, of course I forgive you and Im always willing to take you back' she whispered back looking at his eyes and letting her ears drop back - the sadness and hate towards himself burning in them.

They smiled at each other - slowly and passionately they kissed, pulling away and opening their eyes the look in them was different from before - no words were needed - no words were spoken - their eyes said it all.

Hugging each other they knew what their eyes had seen in the others was not a lie because they always did and always will say -

_**I LOVE YOU**_

Song: Beyoncé - Poison

_**P.S Characters don't belong to me but to Sega and sonic team.**_

_**P.P.S Its a one-shot and im not going to do a sequel, sorry.**_

_This Has Nothing To Do With My S.A.S Story  
_


End file.
